De mutuo acuerdo
by mutemuia
Summary: Solo dos adultos con un acuerdo nunca expresado. Una historia de amor al revés.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _OHSHC_ no es mío, ni siquiera un poquito…

 _Totalmente OoC. O quizás no…_

* * *

 **DE MUTUO ACUERDO**

La primera vez, estaban borrachos.

Haruhi se había presentado de improviso en su apartamento con los ojos hirviendo de rabia y la ira apretando sus manos, porque había encontrado a su novio con otra, en 'su' cama. Él hizo lo que hacen los amigos en estas situaciones. Bebieron, despotricaron, le sacaron los cueros al ex de Haruhi, mentaron a la madre del descastado y lo maldijeron de mil formas, siguieron bebiendo y lo siguiente que supieron es que se estaban desnudando el uno al otro.

Ninguno dijo nada a la mañana siguiente. Nada cambió. Nunca sucedió.

La segunda vez habían salido todos a celebrar una gran victoria de Haruhi en los tribunales.

No estaban completamente borrachos, no, no tanto como para no saber lo que estaban haciendo, pero cuando los demás se fueron, y él la acompañó a su apartamento, ella lo miró y dejó la puerta abierta. Él simplemente entró y cerró tras él.

En las escasas reuniones del club, porque las obligaciones familiares y empresariales lo ponían difícil, y todos se esforzaban para buscar un hueco en sus agendas, no podrías decir que algo fuera distinto en su trato. Jamás te hubieras imaginado que se hubieran acostado. Todo seguía igual.

La tercera vez, él no la dejó llegar al dormitorio. En cuanto cerró la puerta, tiró de ella y la encerró entre la madera y su cuerpo. Invadió su boca, su mano sorteó su falda entre sus muslos, y cuando advirtió que no llevaba bragas, soltó un gruñido de satisfacción. Dejó su entrepierna para arrancarle de un tirón la cadenita de plata que le había regalado Hikaru esa misma noche por su cumpleaños, y la arrojó al suelo, lejos de ellos. Ella ya estaba mojada cuando sus dedos entraron en ella. Mientras, Haruhi gemía y sus manos se movían a ciegas para desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle los pantalones. Luego, él le subió la falda hasta la cintura, la alzó por las nalgas, y ella rodeó con sus piernas sus caderas para recibirlo. Los dos tenían prisa, no estaban para juegos ni preliminares, así que el sexo fue rápido, brusco. Ella se abrazaba a él para no caer mientras su espalda contra la puerta subía y bajaba con cada empujón dentro suyo. Solo se oían sus respiraciones, ahogadas, urgentes, profundas, como las de dos animales. Cuando él ya no pudo contenerse más la mordió en el hombro. Dejó su marca en ella. Haruhi gritó cuando llegó al orgasmo.

La cadena quedó olvidada en el suelo hasta la mañana siguiente.

La cuarta vez, ella se presentó en su apartamento un sábado por la noche. Bastante tarde. Sabía que él no estaría durmiendo. El estruendo de los truenos se acercaba mientras él colocaba los muslos de Haruhi sobre sus hombros para devorarla. Haruhi no volvió a pensar en la tormenta.

Ella empezó a venir todos los sábados al anochecer. Traía consigo carpetas y papeles y se sentaba a trabajar un rato junto a él. Apenas hablaban, trabajando en silencio. Y mucho más tarde, cuando él estiraba el cuello y la espalda, y se quitaba las gafas para frotarse los ojos cansados, como si fuera una señal tácita, Haruhi cerraba sus expedientes, los dejaba sobre la mesa, se ponía en pie y se dirigía al dormitorio. Él la seguía un minuto después.

Allí se desnudaban el uno al otro, sin separar sus bocas, siempre con algo de urgencia, porque Haruhi es mucho más baja, pero en la cama su altura deja ya de tener importancia.

A ella le gusta perderse en el gris oscuro de sus ojos mientras lo monta con abandono. Parecen más vivos, más expresivos que cuando están ocultos tras el cristal. A veces brillan con algo que ella no reconoce. Pero cuando eso sucede, Kyoya se incorpora, sin salir de ella, para quedar él sentado y ella a horcajadas sobre él, los torsos juntos y apretados, piel contra piel, mientras Haruhi mueve rítmicamente las caderas buscando el punto exacto que la haga explotar. Kyoya siempre sabe cuándo ella está cerca, porque acelera sus embates para dejarla justo al borde, a un suspiro de distancia, y luego con una embestida más, dura y profunda, los hace estallar a ambos de placer al mismo tiempo.

Ella siempre se marchaba antes del desayuno.

Haruhi estaba cómoda con esta rutina que se había establecido entre ellos. No hay compromisos, no hay ataduras… Sin reproches, sin celos, sin discusiones por estupideces. No hay falsas palabras de amor. No hay posibilidad ni de daño ni de engaño, porque entre ellos no había nada. Solo dos adultos con un acuerdo nunca expresado. Solo sexo, y del bueno, tendría que añadir.

Es la relación perfecta. Sin complicaciones. No hay entre ellos más vínculos emocionales que el del respeto por el otro y la amistad. ¿Pero realmente había sido amiga de Kyoya alguna vez?

Los gemelos sí que eran sus amigos. Ella era el freno a sus desmanes, la víctima de mil pruebas de vestuario, su juguete… Pero los adoraba. Tamaki fue el noviazgo inocente de instituto, al que siempre guardaría cariño. Pero demasiado similar a su padre para que durara lo que hubiera entre ellos. Y para ella, Honey y Mori fueron desde el principio sus hermanos mayores, protectores y bondadosos. ¿Y entonces dónde encajaba Kyoya?

Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por él, desde luego, y él por ella, lo tenía claro… Sabía que ella formaba del reducido círculo de sus afectos, un círculo muy selecto ¿Pero habían sido amigos? Es de suponer que sí, aunque jamás como con ninguno de los otros… Siempre había habido una parte de él indescifrable, fuera de su alcance… Después de tantos años, aún hay veces que Haruhi no puede leer del todo a Kyoya. Ohtori Kyoya sigue siendo un misterio…

¿Pero por qué fue a su casa esa noche? ¿Por qué de entre todos sus amigos acudió a él? ¿Por qué es él con quien tiene sexo sin compromisos?

Una noche Kyoya le pidió que le acompañara al teatro, para hacerle un favor, según él. Los Ohtori tenían palco, un palco que no hacía otra cosa que criar telarañas, una inversión totalmente inútil si no era aprovechado alguna vez, le dijo… Ella aceptó porque quería ver _El Mago de Oz_ , aunque no pudo evitar que el musical le hiciera recordar a sus años en el club…

Después de la función, él la invitó a cenar y a bailar… De acuerdo, cierto es que ella no era para nada aficionada a esto del baile, siempre con sus dos pies izquierdos, pero bailar con él era distinto, casi podía sentir cómo la música los envolvía… Ella se dejaba llevar…

Al terminar la velada, la llevó a su apartamento, le dio un beso que le redujo las rodillas a mantequilla en un día de verano, le deseó buenas noches, y luego se fue. Haruhi no se lo podía creer… ¿Se iba y la dejaba así? Temblando de expectación y anticipación. Frustrada…

Dos o tres veces a la semana, él iba a buscarla a la hora del almuerzo. Se presentaba con una cesta hermosamente dispuesta, típica de gente rica, llena de exquisiteces y delicias, y allí comían, en su despacho, hablando de trabajo y de lo que habían hecho ese día, de todo y de nada.

Ella seguía viniendo los sábados… Pero cuando ella se dirigía al dormitorio, él se quedaba en el salón… No siempre, al menos… Solo cuando ella ya dormía, un rato más tarde, entraba y se acostaba a su lado. Miraba su rostro dormido, le acariciaba la mejilla, y la arropaba en sus brazos. Y esas eran las veces que Haruhi se perdía su mirada limpia. Una mirada transparente, sin el velo de la lujuria ni del deseo, sin el disfraz de los cristales de sus gafas… Solo amor, nada más que amor y ternura… Pero ella no la ve.

Porque nadie ha visto nunca esa mirada en el rostro del Rey Sombra…

Más de una vez aceptó acompañarlo a alguna cena de gala. Entraba de su brazo, y durante dos segundos las conversaciones se detenían. Él apretaba ligeramente su mano para darle ánimos y se ponían en marcha para saludar al magnate o celebridad de turno más cercano. El murmullo de los corrillos se reanudaba con vigor.

Cansados ya de sonrisas de anfitrión, de conversaciones formales y de cháchara vacía, en la privacidad de su apartamento, el vestido de noche, un Hitachiin sin duda, se deslizaba desde sus hombros hasta caer al suelo… Luego las manos de Kyoya recorrían su cuerpo y las de Haruhi se perdían en su pelo negro, acercándolo más a ella, pero él la evadía, jugando con ella, mientras la llenaba de húmedos besos fugaces, breves, en el cuello, en el pecho, y ella quería más, pero Kyoya no se lo daba, hasta que suspiraba de frustración. Entonces él reía, lo suficientemente alto para que Haruhi decidiera vengarse. Ella desliza un solo dedo desde el centro del pecho, pasando por su vientre firme, y luego con la mano abierta, justo en la línea en que empieza su vello púbico, lo acaricia bajando aún más hasta entrar en sus bóxers. No le sorprende que él ya esté duro y excitado. Acaricia su miembro con dos dedos, desde la base, hasta llegar a la punta. Lo rodea con su mano y empieza a subir y bajar. Kyoya no puede evitar empezar a jadear en voz alta. Ella se detiene y lo empuja hacia la cama, cayendo y quedando recostado sobre sus codos, mientras ella le quita los calzoncillos y se deleita en la visión de su erección, dispuesta para ella. Haruhi sustituye su mano por su boca, y su lengua lame el líquido preseminal. Con la lengua lo recorre, lo rodea, tanteándolo, tentándolo, hasta que finalmente se apiada de él, y con la mano derecha y su boca, empieza a arrancarle esos ruidos de animal ansioso. Él casi nunca se permite terminar en su boca. Y hoy no es una de esas noches… "Haruhi", dice él. Y ella se detiene al oír su nombre porque sabe que Kyoya quiere correrse dentro de ella. Con un movimiento fluido, rápido y veloz, la levanta del suelo para tumbarla en la cama, la toma de las caderas, arrastrándola hacia él, y entra en ella inmediatamente. Dos, tres embestidas más, y el mundo de Kyoya estalla en explosiones de luz…

Más tarde, Kyoya le dedicará a Haruhi toda la atención que su cuerpo merece…


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdón por el retraso en la actualización de esta historia._

 _Gracias por su paciencia._

* * *

Entre cenas y almuerzos, con el paso de las semanas, ella empezó a quedarse hasta la tarde del domingo…

Una de esas tardes, cuando ella ya se había ido, Kyoya encontró la ropa que ella llevaba puesta el día anterior en la cesta de la colada. No pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa… Haruhi jamás dejaba nada en su apartamento. Nada. Ni siquiera un bolígrafo. Siempre se lo llevaba todo consigo, como si jamás hubiera estado allí, con él, en su cama… Y ahora, así, de repente, esto… Una muda completa… Sorprendente… Pues bien, al día siguiente, cuando se hizo la colada (cortesía de la empleada doméstica que venía todas las mañanas), la ropa de Haruhi fue cuidadosamente guardada en el armario por el propio Kyoya. Había despejado un espacio enorme en el armario del dormitorio principal solo para Haruhi. Parecía triste y vacío con solo una muda allí. "No por mucho tiempo", se dijo Kyoya, con esa sonrisa de superioridad que le es tan propia. Y la luz de la tarde se reflejó en sus gafas…

Y el día que ella le pidió que le acompañara a una cena de su bufete, Kyoya despejó su agenda de inmediato. Era la primera vez que ella le pedía algo así. Hasta entonces, siempre había sido él quien proponía sus salidas. Y habían sido ya unas cuantas… La prensa, por supuesto, los había relacionado como pareja casi desde el principio. Él, una figura conocida, ella, una estrella en ascenso. Kyoya solo decía que la abogada Fujioka Haruhi era amiga suya desde hace años. En una de esas ocasiones, en que habían sido portada de las revistas de cotilleos una vez más, Haruhi le había preguntado si no estaba cansado de que los emparejaran. "Lo importante es lo que pienses tú, Haruhi… Personalmente, a mí no me importa. Aunque supongo que vistos desde fuera, para el mundo sí que parecemos una pareja…", le dijo. Pero Haruhi insistió en que tales comentarios eran del todo contraproducentes, porque serían un obstáculo para cualquier posible relación romántica. "¿No quieres casarte algún día, Kyoya?", le preguntó. "Sí… El matrimonio entra en mis planes a largo plazo, por supuesto", contestó él. "Pero si estoy yo de por medio, Kyoya, te será mucho más difícil conocer a una futura esposa. Y ni hablar de que haya forma de que se me acerque alguien a mí con un Ohtori cerca…". Ah…, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Un destello ¿herido? en los ojos de Kyoya? Rápido, efímero, casi diría Haruhi que se lo imaginó… Pero no, ella lo vio. Él lo ocultó llevándose la mano a las gafas, pero ella lo vio. A Haruhi una sensación extraña le recorre el pecho… "Bueno, pues cuando ese momento llegue, te agradecería que me informaras. Yo, por mí parte, haría lo mismo…". Su voz es fría, inexpresiva… Oh, sí… Kyoya está molesto. Haruhi lo conoce de sobra para saberlo bien. ¿Pero por qué? No es como si tuvieran responsabilidades el uno con el otro, ¿verdad? No es como si fueran una pareja real… No lo son… Ciertamente, lo que hay entre ellos no es lo habitual, no es común… Pero vamos… No es como si ella fuera a ser la madre de sus hijos… ¿Pero por qué le molesta a Haruhi que Kyoya esté molesto? ¿Por qué?

Haruhi ya no viene solo los sábados. A veces Kyoya la recoge en el despacho al terminar la jornada, aunque ella suele aparecer al anochecer. Ella tiene llave del apartamento desde aquella noche que tuvo que esperar por él, demorado por culpa de unos inversores extranjeros. Sin darle opción a réplica, le puso en la mano la llave magnética y un papel con el código de seguridad. "Memorízalo y destrúyelo". Y se fue a la habitación para cambiarse, dejando a Haruhi con los dos objetos en la mano y la más profunda perplejidad en el rostro. ¿Pero cuándo había preparado una copia?

Una noche, tras probar las ventajas e inconvenientes del sexo en la bañera, mientras se están secando, Kyoya le comenta como por casualidad, "Vente a vivir conmigo" y la cabeza de Haruhi sale disparada de la toalla con la que se secaba el pelo. "Deja tu piso…", continúa él, sin mirarla, de espaldas a ella. "No", responde ella, tajante. "Tienes un piso vacío que no genera más que gastos. No es práctico. Deberías alquilarlo… A fin de cuentas, pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu apartamento, Haruhi. Aquí hay tantas cosas tuyas como allí". Poco sabe Haruhi lo bien ensayadas que han sido esas líneas.

Aunque es cierto…, piensa ella. Cuando su padre se fue a vivir a Karuizawa con Misuzu, dejando el apartamento de su infancia, Haruhi se había marchado de alquiler compartido a otro más cerca de la facultad, y con el primer dinero que pudo ahorrar al empezar a trabajar como abogada, había pagado la entrada del actual… Tampoco es que sintiera especial apego por el suyo, solo llevaba tres años viviendo allí… Pero es verdad, el caso es que entre la hipoteca y otros gastos, muchas veces llegaba a fin de mes sin mucha holgura. Y si lo hiciera, si se decidiera a aceptar su oferta (¡vivir con Kyoya!), podría tener un ingreso extra, o incluso pagar el mes de hipoteca con el propio alquiler, pero aun así… "Hmm… Supongo que podría alquilarlo… ¿Pero tú estás bien con esto? ¿Compartir tu apartamento conmigo?", "No te lo sugeriría si pensara lo contrario, Haruhi…", le dice mientras se le acerca por detrás y deposita un beso breve en la curva de su cuello. Ella, sin darse cuenta, inclina la cabeza exponiendo su carne blanda reclamando más. Y él no se lo niega. "Pero, Kyoya, vivir aquí, no sé, sería una pérdida de independencia para ambos, supongo…", "Haruhi…", le dice mientras se pega a su espalda y su mano acaricia el arco de su pecho, "Mandaré a arreglar una de las habitaciones para que tengas tu propio despacho". La cabeza de Haruhi se inclina hacia atrás y exhala un gemido suave. Las dos manos de Kyoya aprietan ahora suavemente sus pechos. La imagen que les devuelve el espejo es la de hombre y mujer con los ojos ya turbios, anticipando lo que está por venir. "Yo no quiero ser una mantenida", dice ella mientras se quita la toalla que envuelve su cuerpo. "Compartiremos gastos", dice él mientras sus manos vuelven a donde estaban antes, ahora sin la molesta toalla separándolas de su piel. Haruhi tuerce un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la boca de Kyoya que la espera ansiosa. Mientras sus lenguas se enredan, una de sus manos abandona su pecho para buscar sus nalgas. Ella rompe el beso. Sabe que Kyoya la está manipulando. Desviando su atención… Siempre hace lo mismo… Pero demonios, qué bien lo hace… "La convivencia no será igual que esto…, que este acuerdo que tenemos tú y yo…". Haruhi apenas puede terminar la frase, porque los dedos de Kyoya han entrado en ella. Se apoya en el lavamanos, porque sus dedos se mueven curvos dentro de ella arrancándole jadeos incontrolables. Él lleva una mano a su hombro y deja caer su pecho sobre la espalda de Haruhi, ocultando bajo él su menuda figura. Haruhi nota su erección apretándose sobre la piel de sus nalgas, lista y preparada para ella. Se miran desde el espejo, las respiraciones pesadas, jadeantes, los ojos nublados por las sensaciones. "No creo que cambie mucho…", dice él. "No creo que… no me quieras en tu cama…", replica Haruhi como puede, agarrándose con fuerza al lavabo y moviéndose atrás y adelante con suavidad, acomodándose a los movimientos de los dedos masculinos dentro de ella. "Pero también sería la tuya, no lo olvides…", le dice, retirando esos hábiles dedos, para frustración de Haruhi, que exhala una protesta, con esa voz ronca y vibrante que para Kyoya es su particular e irresistible canto de sirenas. "Te aseguro, Haruhi, que sí que te quiero en mi cama". Se retira un poco hacia atrás, separa sus nalgas con sus manos, "Ahora mismo", haciendo que sus dedos mantengan abierta su intimidad para él, y es entonces cuando finalmente entra en ella. Exhalan los dos un gemido de satisfacción y empiezan a moverse juntos. Sus ojos, los de ambos, no se apartan del espejo. Es la primera vez que se ven así, contemplándose en el espejo, como si estuvieran mirando a dos extraños, desde fuera, y después de que el orgasmo de Haruhi, sobreestimulada desde hace rato, llega pronto, Kyoya sale un momento de ella, la alza por la cintura y la sienta en la encimera de mármol junto al lavabo, sosteniéndola porque su posición es muy precaria, y más porque Haruhi aún cabalga la ola del éxtasis. Tira de ella de manera que la parte trasera de sus nalgas quede sobre el mármol y él pueda continuar con lo que estaba. Él la mantiene sujeta de las caderas, y Haruhi se alza sobre sus brazos y empieza a deslizarse sobre el mármol, dejándose llevar por los movimientos de Kyoya en ella, cada vez más rápidos y más cortos, anunciando que ya le falta poco, mientras ella nota las pequeñas sacudidas eléctricas que anteceden al orgasmo explosivo, breve e intenso. Y cuando Kyoya, con una estocada larga y profunda, se derrama en su interior, con el cuerpo trémulo cayendo sobre ella, Haruhi explota. Y sí, es breve e intenso. Pero maravilloso.

Decididamente, tendrán que volver a ducharse…


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por seguir ahí…_

* * *

Kyoya insistió en contratar un servicio de transporte, pero Haruhi solo le dedicó una mirada helada que él entendió perfectamente. Si no quería dormir solo, tendría que cargar cajas… Haruhi no quiso ni oír hablar de camiones ni furgones. La mudanza se haría al estilo plebeyo, a la vieja usanza. Es decir, se llamaría a los amigos para que arrimaran el hombro y se les devolvería el favor con unas pizzas y unas cervezas. Así que un domingo, bastante temprano, los chicos del club estaban cargando cajas. Era un espectáculo extraño, pues de sus coches caros y modernos no dejaban de salir cajas de cartón y bolsas enormes llenas de ropa.

La verdad es que unos ayudaban más que otros. Los gemelos ponían entusiasmo, Mori y Honey cargaban el doble que cualquiera de ellos, pero Tamaki tuvo que ser relegado del trabajo porque sus cajas siempre acababan en el suelo. Y Kyoya… Bueno, Kyoya se encargaba de la logística.

A ninguno de los chicos se le escapó que el apartamento de Kyoya tenía dos despachos y un solo dormitorio. Y una sola cama. No es que les sorprendiera, pues la relación de Kyoya y Haruhi ya no era un secreto, pero había en ella algo que faltaba. No se comportaban como novios enamorados, no hablaban de proyectos en común, tampoco eran afectuosos (al menos en público), y jamás habían dicho que fueran pareja. Nunca. A pesar de llevar al menos seis meses juntos, probablemente mucho más, según los cálculos provisionales de Tamaki, que fue el primero de todos en darse cuenta. Tamaki porque conoce a su amigo como nadie… Hikaru porque ha advertido en Kyoya el mismo brillo posesivo en sus ojos que él tuvo cuando se enamoró de Haruhi. Y Mori y Honey, bueno…, porque ellos siempre lo saben todo… Pero no, ellos decían que eran compañeros de apartamento. Ella les dijo que era por cuestiones de hipotecas y alquileres. Y no preguntaron más. Solamente Honey, cuando nadie miraba, cruzó la mirada con Mori. A su muda pregunta, el gigante hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza… Sí… Porque todo el lenguaje corporal de Kyoya y Haruhi gritaba que sus cuerpos estaban acostumbrados a estar más que cerca.

Hikaru los había visto una vez. Fue una noche en la que estaban todos y fueron a cenar a un centro comercial para rememorar sus paladares plebeyos. Como Kyoya y Haruhi tardaban en subir del parking subterráneo, Hikaru bajó a buscarlos. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del ascensor, alcanzó a escuchar los gemidos suaves de Haruhi. Los encontró un poco más allá, en una zona en penumbras, desvestidos solo lo necesario. Haruhi con la espalda sobre la lujosa carrocería del coche allí aparcado y sus piernas envolviendo a Kyoya. Y Kyoya en ella, sosteniéndola de las caderas para que no cayera mientras se empujaba dentro de ella. Si alguna vez había tenido dudas sobre la relación que mantenían, ya no existían. Vio a Haruhi levantar un poco el torso y apoyarse sobre los codos para mirar cómo Kyoya entraba y salía de ella. Casi pudo verla mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando Kyoya aceleró el ritmo. A Hikaru se le aceleró la respiración y se excitó tanto con lo que vio que tuvo que darse vergonzoso alivio rápido detrás de un coche, con los gemidos de Haruhi resonando entre las paredes de cemento, antes de volver al restaurante y decir que no había podido encontrarlos…

Cuando la pizza y la cerveza se terminaron, los chicos se fueron y solo quedaron Kyoya y Haruhi, entre cajas y más cajas. Ella se puso unos pantalones cortos y un pañuelo en el pelo, y empezó la tediosa tarea de ordenar sus cosas. Y ahora sí. Ahora que no estaban los chicos para verlo, Kyoya fue llevando las cajas de libros, apuntes y expedientes al despacho que había sido acondicionado para Haruhi, mientras ella iba colocando en el armario su ropa. Cuando ya solo quedaban en el salón las cajas de menaje de hogar y de cocina, hicieron un descanso. Se derrumbaron los dos en el sofá, agotados. "¿Cómo lo ves?" preguntó ella. Al ver la ceja alzada en muda interrogación, ella precisó. "¿Te arrepientes de tenerme invadiendo tu casa?". Kyoya exhaló aire cansado a la vez que giraba los ojos en protesta. "Nuestra, Haruhi, nuestra casa". A Haruhi unas mariposas, salidas de quién sabe dónde, le revolotearon traicioneras cuando oyó las palabras de Kyoya. Nuestra casa. Nuestra. Y la realidad de lo que estaba pasando cayó sobre ella. ¿Compañeros de apartamento? ¡Y un cuerno! Ni siquiera ella podía creerse ya esa excusa. Se fue a vivir con Kyoya porque quería irse a vivir con Kyoya. Se acuesta con él porque quiere acostarse con él. Puede que todo comenzara con ese acuerdo mutuo, impersonal y práctico. Pero ella hace tiempo que había dejado de pensar en conocer otros hombres. Todo eran excusas. Sí, Haruhi se había estado engañando a sí misma con excusas para todo. Para salir juntos, para vivir juntos, para el sexo juntos. Para compartir la vida. Porque todo eran excusas... Ella quería estar con él. Y su cuerpo, su mente y su alma solo reaccionaban ante él. ¿Y su corazón? Ni ella misma lo tenía muy claro… Sabe que Kyoya no ve a nadie más. Solo está con ella. Solo con ella comparte su lecho y su vida. Solo con Haruhi.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kyoya tiró de ella y la acostó en su regazo. "Descansa", le dijo él, quitándole el pañuelo y peinando sus cabellos con esos dedos gráciles y elegantes. "Descansa", le volvió a decir, con la mirada suave, llena de algo que hizo que el corazón de Haruhi se acelerara. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que dieron de sí, cuando la respuesta llegó a través de los senderos de su memoria. Su padre… Su padre miraba así a su madre. Su padre, con los ojos llenos de amor, mirando a su madre. El amor derramándose en la mirada, tan fuerte, tan poderoso, que incluso una niña de cinco años es capaz de verlo y no olvidarlo… Haruhi se incorporó, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por tal revelación. Él frunció el ceño, extrañado de su reacción. "Tú me quieres", declaró ella buscando sus ojos. No lo preguntó. Lo dijo como una cuestión de hecho. Kyoya se envaró, desprevenido por el giro de la situación. No había previsto que esta conversación sucediera sino bastante más adelante, en un par de décadas, o quizás para cuando ya estuvieran esperando su primer nieto… "Claro que te quiero, Haruhi. Pensé que eso estaba claro", respondió él. Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. "Sí… No… Lo que quiero decir es que tú me amas. Eso. ¿Tú me amas, Kyoya?". Él apretó los dientes, cuadrando la mandíbula, líneas duras marcándose en su rostro. "Desde siempre", dijo él, vaciando de aire sus pulmones. A Haruhi se le abrió la boca en mudo estupor y a Kyoya se le escapó una carcajada triste. "Oh, vamos, Haruhi. Tampoco es para tanto… No tienes que corresponderme ni nada…", "Pero Kyoya… Esto, esto lo cambia todo…", replicó ella subiendo el tono de su voz. Él la tomó de las muñecas para hacerla sentar de nuevo a su lado y le dijo: "No cambia nada. Nada en absoluto. Yo estoy bien con lo que tenemos. Mientras me quieras en tu vida, me basta". "Pero no es justo, Kyoya. No es justo para ti… Para ninguno. Yo… Yo no sé si… Tengo que irme…", dijo ella con la voz triste. "Escúchame, Haruhi. Y escúchame bien. No, no pienso dejarte ir. No tienes que sentirte obligada a corresponderme. No tienes que decirme nada… No tienes que decir esas palabras hasta que las sientas, Haruhi. Y solo si algún día realmente las sientes. No las digas hasta que sean verdad. Hablo en serio, Haruhi… Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo. Llevo años esperando por ti. ¿Qué más me da esperar un poco más?".

Y entonces la besa. Como siempre quiso besarla. Un beso que le dijera todo lo que sus palabras nunca dirían. A Haruhi un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda porque ella entendió el significado de ese beso. La ternura infinita y la entrega. Ohtori Kyoya entregando el alma en un beso, poniéndose en sus manos, para ser encumbrado o destruido. Las manos de Haruhi tiemblan cuando toma su rostro en sus manos y lo acerca más. Luego lo rodea con sus brazos y se deja llenar de ese sentimiento que la arrolla y la desborda. En algún momento, Kyoya la carga en sus brazos y van al dormitorio. La deposita suavemente en la cama —su cama, de los dos—, y lentamente empieza a desnudarla. Sus caricias sobre la piel desnuda hacen estremecer a Haruhi. La observa. Observa su cuerpo joven, con curvas plenas, redondeado en aquellas zonas que en la adolescencia no lo estaban. Las besa, despacio, casi como si las adorara. Y Haruhi se siente una diosa a la que rinden pleitesía. Unas lágrimas rebeldes se escapan de pura emoción desbordada y Kyoya las seca con sus besos. Después es Haruhi quien desnuda a Kyoya, despacio, recorriendo esas carnes firmes, no tan marcadas, pero definitivamente bien cuidadas. Haruhi dibuja con un dedo perezoso las líneas de sus músculos y a Kyoya la respiración se le torna lenta y pesada. Se tumban en la cama, frente a frente, y los besos lentos se reanudan. Kyoya suspira dentro de su boca. Haruhi se enciende cuando él la toca entre sus piernas. Ella siente el orgasmo cerca, muy cerca, pero es injusto. Así que retira su mano, coloca una pierna extendida entre las suyas y levanta la otra para dejarla plegada sobre su cintura. Kyoya baja y ella sube, y cuando él sube y ella baja, Haruhi ya lo tiene dentro. Están entrelazados, sus cuerpos enredados y abrazados, frente a frente, moviendo solo las caderas en esta danza antigua. Ella se pierde en sus ojos, desnudos y sinceros sin el cristal que los enmascara y por un momento se pregunta cómo pudo estar tan ciega. Kyoya. Siempre fue Kyoya. Solo puede ser Kyoya.

Haruhi grita su nombre cuando llega al orgasmo.

* * *

El tiempo pasa.

La convivencia no cambió mucho las cosas entre ellos. Seguían quedándose hasta tarde, enterrados en papeles. Él seguía yendo dos o tres veces a la semana con su cesta del almuerzo a la oficina de Haruhi. Y seguían yendo a los eventos sociales juntos. Como siempre. Como tantas veces antes.

Un martes, de madrugada, Kyoya ya ha terminado con sus expedientes y se va a acostar por fin. En el salón queda Haruhi, buceando como siempre entre papeles, repasando un caso importante que se decidirá mañana en los tribunales. Kyoya le trae una taza de café, humeante y cargado. Haruhi reacciona al aroma y levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos ónice de Kyoya y el café. Pero entonces algo pasó. Como aquella vez hace tantos años, en algún sitio se encendió una bombilla. Sus ojos, del color del chocolate, se abrieron en la comprensión total y absoluta de una verdad que nunca había sido verbalizada. Y con ese gesto, tierno e impensado para alguien que no conociera de verdad a Kyoya, mero reflejo de un sentimiento más profundo, su corazón se llenó de luz y la sonrisa se le ensanchó en el rostro. "Te quiero", le dijo. Por fin. Con sinceridad, con honestidad. De la misma manera que Haruhi decía todo. Sin mentiras. Y a Kyoya le da un vuelco el corazón en el pecho y se queda sin aliento. Entonces con mucho cuidado, deja la taza de café en esa mesita testigo de tantas noches en vela, apoya la mano izquierda en el respaldo del sofá, y luego la derecha, muy lentamente, dejando a Haruhi en medio. Sus rostros están tan cerca que sienten el aliento del otro mezclándose con el suyo. Kyoya roza su nariz con la de Haruhi. Una, dos veces. Y cuando ella mueve la cabeza buscando su boca, Kyoya va a por ella. La besa. La besa como aquella noche que ella descubrió que él la amaba, entregando el alma en cada aliento, haciéndola sentirse su diosa, su dueña. Su amor. Pero luego, cuando sus lenguas se entrelazan, la respiración cambia. Los besos se profundizan, se demoran en la boca del otro, sabiendo lo que viene después. Pero de pronto, Kyoya se detiene y se separa. A Haruhi se le escapa un gemido de protesta y frustración. Luego Kyoya le da un besito en la nariz y sus ojos ríen cuando le dice "Tienes que trabajar". Y se va y la deja allí.

Haruhi quiso estrangularlo…

* * *

Rozando las dos de la tarde del día siguiente, una Haruhi llena de determinación avanza casi dando pisotones con sus zapatos de tacón por medio de las oficinas del zaibatsu Ohtori. Entra en el despacho de Kyoya sin preguntar, dejando estupefacta a su secretaria, y cierra la puerta tras de sí. "Ohtori Kyoya. He ganado el maldito caso. Ahora si no te importa, continuemos donde lo dejamos anoche". Un reflejo brilló en sus gafas mientras sus labios se curvaban en la típica sonrisa del Rey Sombra. "¿Y qué me estabas diciendo anoche, Haruhi?".

La muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos.

Fuera del despacho, la secretaria de Kyoya tuvo el buen juicio de anular todos sus compromisos para el resto de la tarde.

 **\- - FIN - -**


End file.
